


First times

by tickedtabbyflower



Category: Vampire Chronicles - Anne Rice
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 06:12:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6644527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tickedtabbyflower/pseuds/tickedtabbyflower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amadeo is fighting a losing battle with himself when Riccardo steps in to resolve the issue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First times

**Author's Note:**

> This is an inspired work by Amadeochildoftherenaissance on tumblr. It is a rather lovely picture they did, so go there and check it out!;3

Amadeo lay in his master’s bed, the back side of his right hand resting on his forehead as brown eyes stayed closed. He’d escaped going out with the rest of the boys, claiming to not feeling well and needing to rest. Besides, he could work on his lessons while sick. None had bothered to argue or encourage him to come out, as a few had felt his skin and could tell he was flushed. He’d apologized to the older boys, getting small dismissals and wishes of wellness as he’d left. He’d went back to the master’s chambers, quickly casting aside the unnecessary garments and laying down. He loved the feeling of the cool quilting against his skin. He was feverish, but not from illness.  
Marius had given him small touches and gentle kisses, but his body was now demanding more. His mind wandered to darker repasts that he knew many of the boys shared, but he dared not. It was still deeply ingrained in him that such was sinful, touching oneself. He tried to cast the thoughts aside, his mind fighting to control the urges of his body. It was a losing battle, his brain flicking back to the images of Marius on top of him, those kisses going further than before…   
Gnawing his lower lip, his fingers reached down to feel the hardness between his legs. He could feel the heat in his own cheeks, brown eyes half lidded in lust. Well, maybe if he sinned this once the thought would go away..He reached under the quilt, his fingers teasing his erection. His eyes closed, his head falling back on the pillow as he allowed the fantasy to play out. Marius would’ve taken him in his arms, placing kisses to his face before ripping his shirt, kissing down his chest to tease his nipples with soft lips. He felt himself buck a little, his palm rubbing his length as his other hand rubbed the delicate nubs with his fingers. He sighed, head falling back.   
A sound caught his attention. “Amadeo, I just wanted to see if you were..oh.” Brown eyes snapped open, adrenaline running through him as he sat up instantly. “Riccardo?!” His voice had raised in pitch, no other words being able to escape. Riccardo’s eyes were wide, his gaze roaming over the image of his companion, face still flushed and lip swollen from his teeth. “ I..uhm..” He turned, not wanting to drag out the uncomfortable situation. “Wait!” Amadeo cried out, reaching out to his companion. Riccardo stopped, turning to Amadeo even as he felt his cheeks warming. That embarrassment was quickly erased as he saw brown eyes fill with tears and downcast.  
“ I know it’s a sin…” Amadeo choked, not daring to look up. There was a moment of silence before Riccardo sighed, shutting the door and bolting it. He didn’t want the other boys to stumble upon Amadeo in this state. Walking over, he sat on the bed. “It’s not a sin. It’s a natural thing. Why would any God make something come so natural and then forbid it?” Riccardo whispered. “I just..I want to know…” Amadeo went quiet, the agitation at not being able to explain what he felt apparent on his face. “You want to know what it feels like.” Riccardo finished for him, watching as those soft brown eyes turned to him. “ I want to know, but…I cannot ask the master such…”  
Riccardo looked at Amadeo, face softening. “Does it have to be the Master?” Amadeo looked up, confused. “ No, I suppose not..” His companion sighed, his gaze direct. “Be sure of that, Amadeo. With such a delicate situation, it should be someone you trust, someone you care about.” “I care about you.” Amadeo replied, the blush returning to his cheeks. Riccardo stared for a moment before becoming emboldened. “If you want, I can show you…It would be up to you, though.” Amadeo’s eyes cast down once more, hesitation in his features. “You don’t have to..” Riccardo caught his chin, turning his eyes back up. “What if I want to?”   
Amadeo stared at him for a moment longer before leaning in, catching his lips. Riccardo’s eyes closed, returning the kiss. “Teach me.” Amadeo whispered, brown eyes coming up as seductively as possible. Riccardo couldn’t help but find it innocent looking more than anything. “ Such..intimacies…usually begin with kisses or touches..” “Show me.” The older apprentice couldn’t help a small smile, noting the demand in that soft tone. Riccardo leaned in, placing another soft kiss to Amadeo’s lips. His kisses spread out to cover his companion’s face before trailing down his shoulder. Amadeo had caught his wrist, a small smile coming to his face as he felt those kisses, that smile panning out to a look of pleasure as a soft moan escaped him. “The nipples of both men and women can be very sensitive. Test out them on your partners. Some may not like it, so light tests will be best.” He murmured, kissing down to the soft, tinted flesh. Taking one delicate nub in between his lips, brown eyes flicked up to Amadeo’s face. “You’re flushing a bit more. You like it, yes?” He couldn’t speak, only nod.  
Riccardo brought the nub back to his lips, his tongue flicking out to tease it more until it was fully erect as his fingers pinched lightly at the other. “ Once they stand up, like so, you can move further.” With that his kisses traveled down his companion’s stomach. He stopped at his belly button, a light smile on his face. “Take time to notice details. The navel, for instance, comes in many different forms.” He leaned down, kissing the little indent before letting his tongue lap at it. “Like the nipples, it can sometimes be a pleasurable area..” Amadeo moaned, his hand coming up to cover his mouth. Riccardo drank in the sight, that pale hand against those red cheeks. “You’re beautiful..” The words had escaped him before he’d realized it. Liquid brown eyes opened slightly, looking at him in a bit of confusion. He continued his kisses, making it to his companion’s groin. “You can suckle your companion, be them man or woman. The woman’s nether regions are also marked with sensitivity. Explore it as well as a man’s..” With that, he wrapped his hand around Amadeo’s length before placing a gentle kiss to the tip. Amadeo arched, crying out.  
Riccardo slipped his companion’s length further into his mouth, his hand working the shaft as he did so. Amadeo squirmed under his ministrations, bucking at the flicker of his tongue and soft lips. “Riccardo..” He moaned, hand’s clutched into the quilt. He continued his play for awhile, tasting the beginning of his companion’s seed before stopping. “With men, you can get them so close that they begin to seep. That is the best time to move away, let their body calm down some, before going further.” His eyes began to search for something, anything, that would work to assist in lubrication. His eyes fell on a bottle of oil.  
Moving from between Amadeo’s now spread legs, he dipped his hand into the oil before returning. “This is your first time; I find it better to prepare you than to ride you without any preparation.” His mind welled with thoughts of his own past and he scowled. “Riccardo?” The sound of his name, spoken from such soft lips, brought him out of his reverie and he smiled. “It might hurt a bit, but if I do this your body will relax some, making it easier.” He slipped his hand lower, a finger gently penetrating his companion. Amadeo gasped, squirming at the intrusion. He moved gently, slowly, watching. “Does it hurt?” He asked softly. Amadeo shook his head, that rose color flourishing once more, moving down his body. “It feels…odd. Good…” He stuttered, his breath hitching when that finger began to slide in and out. After a moment, Riccardo placed another alongside it, then another. “You’re doing well.” He whispered, four fingers diving into his companion in a slower rhythm. “Ahn….God…” He cried softly.   
It was a moment longer, the pleasure rolling up his spine, before he felt Riccardo move. Those fingers that had been slightly painful at placement had him so close to climax that his length twitched. When they disappeared, he opened his eyes. Riccardo had removed his shoes earlier. He was now undoing the lacing on his pants, slipping them down before pushing them off completely. Amadeo swallowed hard at the sight, the realization of just how beautiful Riccardo was stealing over him as well as the realization that his older companion was quite a bit bigger in length and girth. “ I..” Riccardo watched him for a moment, his look of complete focus on Amadeo, causing him to blush even deeper if it was at all possible. “ I don’t think that will fit.” He confessed shyly, looking away. Riccardo laughed softly, coming up between Amadeo’s legs to place a kiss on his lips. “Don’t worry. It’s the reason I prepared you first. It might hurt a bit, but you’ll relax and then it’ll be a lot better.” He felt a bit comforted by those words, but still held doubt.  
Grabbing Amadeo’s legs, he pushed them out and up, giving him easier passage. Riccardo positioned himself, pressing in slowly. Amadeo flinched, the pain shooting up his back from the pressure. He repositioned, sliding in easily from the oil. A soft cry left his companion. “Ah…it’s hurts some..” He confessed, eyes clamping shut as he arched. His older companion stopped, watching him for a moment. “ Tell me when it begins to feel alright. I can press in all the way now or I can wait, but waiting will take longer, as your body will have to keep adjusting..” Amadeo sucked in his breath, his hands reaching out to Riccardo. “I want this..” He whispered, brown eyes opening once more to search his. With silent appraisal, he moved forward, diving deeper into the other. Amadeo’s arms came around his shoulders, a soft cry coming from him once more.  
“I’m in you fully.” He whispered, his hands keeping him somewhat above his companion. He pulled out only slightly before sliding back in. Amadeo grunted, his body tensing before relaxing even more. He continued these light thrusts until his companion began to blush once more, the sounds of pleasure replacing the sounds of pain. Pulling out, he began a rhythm of deep thrusts. Pale hands tangled into auburn locks as his companion toyed with his own hair, pulling it gently. He stopped, pulling out. “Turn over, onto your knees and hands.” Amadeo did as instructed, those deep brown eyes watching him always.   
As he thrust back in, a low cry came from his smaller companion. Darker hands now were threaded in those russet locks, pulling them back as Riccardo thrust deeper and deeper. It didn’t take very long before Amadeo had cried out his pleasure, his own white seed spilling onto the red material below. Riccardo sped up. He could feel his companion beginning to tighten at the last wave of climax when his own spilled, released into his smaller daylight ward. His cry was light, breathy, as he caught himself on his palms, leaning over Amadeo. Both finally fell to the sheets below, exhausted and satisfied. “So, that is what sex feels like.” Amadeo mused in a panted whisper. Riccardo smirked, giving him a slight nod. “That is what sex feels like.” He confirmed, trying to catch his own breath. “Is it always like this?” Riccardo chuckled at that. Turning to his side, his arm came to rest on Amadeo’s. “Are you happy? No regrets?” The auburn apprentice nodded. “I am very happy, no regrets.” He confirmed, a soft smile spreading on his face. “Then yes, this is what sex should feel like.” Amadeo smiled, a sigh escaping him. “Can we do this again?” Riccardo’s eyes opened wide. “Right now?” “No. I mean…just, again..” He laughed, leaning in to place another kiss to Amadeo’s lips. “Of course, any time you wish.”


End file.
